


all yours

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: tumblr follower requested from prompt list: “quit staring! they’ll notice us!” with Namjoon





	all yours

Namjoon isn’t making it any easier. He’s just standing there, across the floor, leaning against the wall while talking to Taehyung and sipping his wine. He’s wearing dress pants and a light blue dress button up, and a popping black and royal blue tie.

_It’s just a dinner party_ , you’ve told yourself multiple times,  _you can make it through_.

However, the longer you look at him standing there like the finest man on this earth, the more difficult it becomes to hold yourself back from walking over to pull him by the tie to the nearest bedroom in Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s enormous house.

You have to keep reminding yourself that no one can know yet, because whatever is happening between you and Namjoon isn’t a solid, concrete thing yet. The last thing this fragile growing bud needs is for all your friends to find out you’ve been sleeping with Namjoon.

Of course it would not be the first time two people from the group of friends you grown up with become involved—exhibit Jungkook and Taehyung, and Yoongi and Jes, and that really short but dramatic fling Jin and Benji had. However, it has become clear to both Namjoon and you that there is no need for others to find out yet.

“They could… ruin  _this_ , whatever it is before it… you know?” Namjoon had whispered after a tiring escapade at the air b&b in London four weeks ago during the work trip that solidified  _this_  could be more. His long, soft fingers had been brushing the wild hair by your face as you rested your head on his naked chest. The bottom half of your bodies were hidden under the blankets where your toes played footsie with each other in a desperate attempt for quiet tender affection after the tiring exercise.

“Yeah,” you’d said, just above a whisper, “I agree. Let’s keep it low for a while. At least after Taehyung and Jungkook’s dinner party.”

“And maybe Yoongi and Jes’s wedding?”

At that, you’d smiled and blushed a little. His hand had stopped moving along your hair and he’d just rested it upon your cheek, his thumb brushing the skin lightly. His words meant that he wanted this to continue two months after the London trip. He wanted more, it was just that neither of you have ever been good at voicing exactly what it is you want.

You’re content though, with what you have right now. It’s fun and sweet. And you have to agree with all those ridiculously dramatic shows, movies, and books were people hide their relationships because it’s hot.

Namjoon eyes you for the fifth time since you came out to the patio. He gives you a sharp exasperated look, mock-annoyance clear in the way his eyebrow arches and the corner of his lip quirks. The dip in his cheek, that sweet indent of a dimple… you just want to walk over and kiss it.

He can see that in the look you give him, all hooded eyes and a lip bite. He can probably see the slight darkening of your cheeks from across the patio floor, the hanging lights form the wooden patio ceiling casting a warm light over the party.

Taehyung is called over by his husband to whatever argument Jungkook has started with Yoongi—clearly heated by the tone in Yoongi’s excitement.

You take the opportunity to walk over to Namjoon. He keeps his eyes on you, still with that eyebrow testing your patience. You stand beside him, facing out to the grass and garden Taehyung has been curating since they bought the house.

“Quit staring! They’ll notice us!” he whispers with a sort of quiet excitement that you can only relate to Namjoon. Without looking at him, you can picture his wide eyes and soft smile.

You look up and watch, mesmerized as he takes a sip of the wine from the glass in his hand. Even in warm outdoor lighting he looks gorgeous. His profile only a sneak peek to the beauty he radiates, with not only his beautiful face, but his laugh, and his deep voice, and his way with words. His outfit makes the brown tone of skin shine, and the new darker shade of hair only makes him look more regal.

Working for an author friend as his editor was supposed to be fun, but you had never imagined it would be  _this_  fun. You’d always enjoyed Namjoon’s company, and his friendship has always been important, but not even in college did you ever hook up. There was a drunken kiss once in junior year after a childish game of spin the bottle that Hoseok and Benji had insisted on having “for the sake of nostalgia,” but even that lead to nothing but giggles and a nice memory. He was a good kisser then, and an even better one now.

It’s dangerous though, how with every kiss he seems to get better and you just want more of him.

You watch as he licks his lips, lowering the glass of wine. Plum lips, stained red.

They must taste the same way they tasted after dinner in Paris when his first European book tour ended and you celebrated with a glass of wine and a delicious dinner. They tasted of grape and alcohol. Also a little bit like cheese, but it was okay because you fucking love cheese.

“Seriously,” he starts with a smile, “quit it, babe.” He looks at you, eyes easily finding yours as if you had been impatiently waiting for him to find you.

There’s a whole party happening, but all you see is his eyes and his body towering over you. You want to reach forward and grab that tie to pull him down.

He sees you eyeing the fabric resting against the tight shirt that presses to his toned chest. “ _Don’t_.”

“Please?” All you have to do is lower your voice and tone, drip it with sweetness, and a little bit of  _want_  because he finds it irresistible at this point.

His eyes shut and he breaths out a sigh. The breath hits your face, and  _god he must taste so good_.

“The guest bedroom on the second floor. First door to the right,” is all he says before he disappears.

You give him a head start, then follow him two minutes later, making sure no one sees you leave. You practically run up the stairs. Halfway up, your shoes are off and in your hands. As soon as you open the door, your jacket is off and falling to the floor, and Namjoon is just standing there by the foot off the bed, resting against one of the four posters that surround the frame. His arm is bent at the elbow and he’s looking down at his hand as he twirls the wine around the glass.

He raises a brow and ticks his tongue when he looks at you, “Took you long enough, baby.”

“Came as fast as I could.”

He chuckles as he walks over to place the glass on the side table. You grin, knowing exactly what he’s thinking, and practically hearing his words before he says them.

“Well, I’ll make sure next time you come, it’s faster.”  

“Big talk for someone who tends to come before me,” you challenge, mirroring the look on his face.

His tongue pushes against the inside of his cheek and he looks behind you. “Not today, baby.”

Your skin is already tingling, and the pit of your stomach is clawing for your attention. You take a few steps and close the gap between you, immediately going for that tie.  You wrap your fingers around the soft fabric and squeeze it in your palm.

He’s already looking at you when you look up at him through your eyelashes.

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” he whispers as his hand comes up to rest upon your waist, moving around to your lower back and pressing his palm there to pull you closer, “that’s expensive.”

You smirk. “Okay,” you say with a short shrug before you reach up with your free hand to touch his jaw. You press your palm against it, fingers drumming against his warm skin. Then you scrunch the fabric more and Namjoon raises that teasing brow, and its enough to pull the fabric down and finally pull his lips to press against yours.

You were right, but also wrong. They taste like grape and alcohol, but when you slip your tongue inside his mouth, it also taste like the strawberries you had for dessert.

He wraps his arms fully around you, pulling you flush against him and he grunts at the way you bite on his lip.

You moan when his palm moves down and along the fabric of the dress pants tight against your ass. He squeezes and mumbles something along the lines of “mine” but the heated kiss with tongue makes it sound like ‘eye-n” in a desperate whisper.

You pull back, eyes fluttering open to look up at him and his puckered lips and shining eyes. “I’ll be all yours if you want.”

You feel the words in your chest, pressing on your skin like a paperweight. But he grins, so big, dimples and teeth, and it’s like taking a deep breath.

“Only seems fair, seen as you already got me, babe.”

You kiss him again, and this time you don’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you can find me on tumblr @ mikrokosmosgf and on twitter @ namoonyoongi :)


End file.
